A Warrior and a Pariah
by 1198991k
Summary: Sequel to A Gypsy and an Angel. Sam, Jess, Dean, and Cas have managed to survive this time, but they need a new plan. The war for the world is starting. Are they ready? Will they survive in the end? Or will they die to save the world?
1. Road So Far

THE ROAD SO FAR

 **THEN**

 _A Gypsy and an Angel:_

I turned around and saw a man about my age. He had messy dark hair and...the most beautiful blue eyes. They took my breath away. They reminded me of an angel's.

I wanted to lean forward and kiss him.

He looked at so intensely that I could feel the power coming off him lightening flashed and behind him I saw...wings furling. They were only shadows, but I could tell they were magnificent. His eyes glowed a brighter blue. I stared wide eyed at him in awe and shock. I had actually befriended an angel.

We made it to Stanford University by 6:00 pm and we found his apartment.

It was an awkward drive back to the motel. I wanted to ask Cas about what crazy Sam had said, but I feared it was just a joke. And what would I do if it was true.

Cas and I didn't talk or look at each other as we went to bed. I felt lonely as I laid there. I stared at Cas' back. I felt a longing to go to him...and I felt my heart break when I didn't.

"I understand that you aren't gay-." Cas started.

"You are right." I cut him off. "I'm bi. And I love you, Angel."

I leaned forward and kissed him roughly. He didn't respond. I wondered if this was a mistake. I stopped.

"Cas?" I asked worried.

"I love you too, Gypsy."

He put his hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me in. His chapped lips met mine in a fiery kiss. It was…amazing. We parted and stared at each other.

I had to walk out of that door and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Bobby got in his car and I got in mine. I drove slowly away and looked in the rear view mirror twice.

I prayed to God this would all work out. That Sam would be happy and have his normal life. That no one had to die. That there was such thing as happy endings.

"Dad?" I said.

"Dean! Please don't do this." He said desperately. "At least, wait until I get there." He reasoned.

"I can't do that. I love you." I pulled the phone away from my ear and I dropped the match.

"Hello Dean."

I grabbed the gun, aimed, it and shot the demon in the side of the head. He fell down and died.

He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips.

"Dean." I heard Dad say in a hard voice.

"I am very disappointed in you Dean. You have lied to me, went behind my back, and now this with him." He said pointing to Cas.

As he finished there was tears in his eyes. I leaned forward until our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes and we enjoyed each other being here.

"No one sees a problem with this." I heard John say. "But you are angel. And you both are men." John said.

"God doesn't hate gays."

He found his father's dead body.

They prepared a hunter's funeral the next day. No one said anything as they watched the smoke and embers reached the sky.

I heard the worst thing imaginable. Lilith calling on dogs and hearing them come. I tried to kill the dogs, but I couldn't touch me I watched as they ripped Dean apart. He screamed and yelled.

I looked at Bobby and nodded. We would have to do this on our own. I touched her forehead as Bobby stabbed her in the chest. We saw her skeleton form as she screamed. She fell dead.

I ran to Dean's body. I cradled him to my chest. I cried for him. I saw my tears land on his face.

"I will bring you back. I will get you before the other Cas does. I will save you. I will take his place." I vowed.

I kissed his forehead and picked him up. I walked out of the house. I used my powers to destroy the building behind me.

I looked at Dean. I flashed my eyes and I felt my grace burning into Dean's soul like the first time. It created a more profound bond.

"Hey Clarence and Dean." She smiled evilly.

"Meg." Cas growled.

"Get them." She said.

I heard horrible snarls and growls. Using the demon killing knife, I stabbed it. I saw the inner skeleton and it died.

As he finished the last one, an angel appeared. He looked older and was balding. His hardened face was clean shaven. He wore a suit and a silver tie.

"Zachariah." Cas said.

"Castiel." He said. "Look at what you have become. A fallen angel with a misguided cause."

"Fine. Have it your way!" Zachariah shoved against a wall and grabbed my neck.

He started speaking a spell in Enochian. A spell that made me feel dread and pain. I was going to die. This was it. I looked at Dean wanting him to be the last thing I see. He winked at me and I saw him for the angel blade I had dropped when I was shoved. I kept my face neutral as Dean sneaked up behind him. Dean stabbed him in the neck. I saw the silver tip jutting out as he opened his mouth to scream. His open mouth and eyes started to glow.

Suddenly the door to our house flew open and we saw a silhouette of a human. A demon?

"I am one of Azazel's special children. It is time for me to kill you both." She flicked her wrist and we felt nothing.

I saw her break the demon warding and they showed up. Acheri demons and Daevas.

The Acheri walked up to Dean and clawed down his already hurt chest. He screamed in agony. I yelled for her to stop. Suddenly a Daeva ripped the skin of my face. I cried out and my vision blurred. Then, I passed out.

 _A Freak and a Lover:_

I made it to Palo Alto, California three days later. My clumsy and tired legs barely carried me off the Greyhound bus. I walked on campus and stared in awe at everything.

"It's Sam, right?" She asked.

"Yes. And you are Jessica."

"Yeah."

We went back to her place. I sat on the couch as she put in the movie. We watched Beauty and the Beast. As I watched, I couldn't help but think about it on a deeper level. I was the Beast. A mad, angry hunter. Jessica was Beauty, or Belle. A smart, strong, and independent woman.

"You okay?" Jessica interrupted.

"Yeah. Just thinking about the movie." I shrugged.

I loved hanging out with Sam. He was better than any other guy. Sam was like a prince.

We both stared at each other. As I looked longer, I noticed that Sam looked pale. I guess he wasn't used to this sort of things. After a few seconds of silence, Sam leaned. His lips met me and I kissed him back. He was one of the greatest kisses ever. I felt my heart flutter and time seemed to stop. He pulled back, gasping softly.

"Goodnight Jess." He whispered.

I went to bed wondering more about Sam. I felt there was a part of him that I didn't see. A Sam that could fight and do things. Maybe I was just being crazy.

Then, a knock was at my door. I got up and opened the door. I saw Dean, Bobby, and someone I didn't know.

"Oh no." I went to close the door.

Someone, the stranger, caught the door.

"Samuel. Let's us in and listen to us."

I yelped when the needle went into my neck. Then, it was the angel's part. The liquid acid shot through my veins. I screamed into the belt and threw my head back. Then, it was all gone.

I felt a cloud go over my mind and something wrapping around my very being. It was dark and I liked it. I felt powerful and better than the washed up angel, my worthless brother, and the pathetic old man.

"And time for a gag." Bobby said.

All I could do was glare at them. I did that for three hours when the darkness lifted. Oh no! That was what they were talking about. What they were saving me from? They were helping me and I was being so mean. I started to cry.

I woke to see Sam tossing in bed. I watched as he suddenly shot up, sweat and gasping for air. He didn't seem to notice that I was there. He looked terrified.

"Sam?" I asked, laying a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"No." He shook his head. "Bad dream."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Yes. I don't know how to start." He said surprising me.

"That was my dream. You died in this apartment in a fire. But I won't let that happen."

"Do you believe in the Supernatural?" He asked.

"The Supernatural? Like angels?"

"Yes. And demons, werewolves, wendigoes, and ghosts."

"No. That's crazy."

"Yes. I have seen it with my own eyes. It all started November 2nd, 1983. I just dreamed that it happened to you."

"Because of your Mom."

"No. Because of me. That demon did something to me that night. It put a...curse or something on me." Sam seemed at lost.

"I will always love you. I just am upset that this is true and still in shock a little bit. I need to sleep."

Our front door went flying off its hinges and went through the window. I jumped up and pulled a gun out of its hiding spot. Standing in front of me was a young military man.

"Wow, Sammy. No need for the gun." He flicked his wrist and my gun flew out of my hand.

"Who are and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jake and I am a special child." The man's eyes flashed yellow and he smiled sinisterly.

You however aren't anyone. You aren't one of us. So you are useless and must die."

"No." Jess whispered in horror.

I punched him in the face and it had no effect. Jake barely touched my arm and I felt the bone break. Suddenly, the man grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I coughed from all the dust.

"I think that is enough Sammy." I heard him say.

I had just gotten out when I felt something claw across my chest. The force of it knocked me the ground. I felt claws dig into my ankles and dragged me across the floor quickly. Then I was airborne. I heard Jess scream as I fell.

 **NOW**


	2. Chapter 1: Please Help Us, God

CHAPTER 1: PLEASE HELP US, GOD.

Third POV

Sam knew for sure that he was going to die. However, he didn't put into account the stubbornness of his brother and God's involvement.

Dean and Cas were fighting Daevas and Acheries. Cas had been knocked out and Dean was completely surrounded by Acheries. Cas was unconscious and Dean couldn't go to him.

Feeling hopeless, he looked towards the sky.

"You better help us!" He yelled at the sky. "After all of this, we are just going to fail. We can't. Help us. You owe us that much!"

Dean felt huge gashes open up across his chest. Blood started to pour and Dean started to lose his faith. Then, a huge light seemed to come from everywhere. The demons disappeared and so did their wounds. Both got up.

"No!" The girl-demon yelled.

She started to cough and black smoke left her body. The girl clutched her chest and hit the ground. As she did so, she died.

"Thank you," Dean whispered.

"What happened?" Cas asked.

"God helped us. I doubt he will again, so let's go to Sam."

"Alright."

Cas touched Dean's shoulder and teleported them outside of Sam's apartment. As they landed, they saw Sam being thrown out the window. Cas glowed and moved at lightning speed. He caught Sam and helped him to his feet.

"Jess! He is hurting her," Sam yelled.

Cas went to the room and saw the damage. Jessica laid in the middle of the floor with a bruise already forming on her head. Surrounding her were broken furniture and dust.

"Jessica," he shook her shoulder.

"Mh," she groaned, then remembered, "Sam!"

She tried to get up.

"Easy there. Sam is alright. Dean and I saved him. He probably on his way up now."

Right then, Sam busted through the door. He ran to her and kissed her as hard as he could. Dean and Cas gave them a few moments before urging them on.

"We have to go. I'm sorry Sam," Dean said. "The demons think you are dead. We have to keep it that way."

"What about me? They will know I'm not dead and know I'm with Sam," Jess asked.

"I'm sure it will be fine. You two will stay at Bobby's. Let's there. We need to talk about some things."

"Back to the Objective List," Cas said.

"Yeah. #1 Kill whoever did this," Dean growled.

"His name was Jake," Sam said, then gave his description.

"I'll call Ash and tell him to send out word. Now, really, let's go."

All of them piled up in the Impala and headed off. Dean drove with one hand and held Cas'. Sam was holding a sleeping Jess in the backseat.

"So, God helped you two?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I guess he helped you two also, because that was some crazy timing."

"Yeah, it was almost too late." Sam thought about how close it was.

"Don't think like that. It didn't happen. Let's focus on other things," Dean said.

"Okay."

"How about you sleep Sam? It will be a long ride."

"Okay."

Sam drifted off a few minutes later.

"Are you sure you're alright Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. God healed me and all. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Cas smiled at Dean, squeezing his hand.

Halfway there, they stopped and rested at a local restaurant. That was when Dean noticed Sam's swollen arm.

"What happened, dude? If you're hurt. You tell me!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about it."

"Well, we have to take you to the hospital."

"I could use my grace," Cas suggested.

"I don't want you to waste it. You probably won't get a chance to recharge."

"He'll need that arm to fight. Having it in a cast won't be a good idea. I'll stop using it for other things."

"Like what?"

"Eating and keep my vessel clean. I can eat, sleep, and shower like the rest of you," Cas told.

"I don't like it, but fine. After that, let's eat and get back on the road. It isn't safe here."

"I agree."

Castiel leaned over to Sam and touched his arm. Sam shuddered at the pain, but then it was gone. Next, he touched Jessica, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Why are we going to Bobby's?" Jessica asked, feeling the cloud leave her mind.

"We need to regroup and decide what to do. He is with us. Also, his place is completely warded against demons. Also, you need to learn how to train."

Sam went to protest, but then stopped. Dean was right. Now, thanks to him, she will be in a war. He couldn't always protect her. Jessica would need to learn how to fight.

"Okay,"

They ate their food and got back on the road. As they drove, Sam thought about things. This was all of his fault, he concluded. Dean was thinking the opposite. He was thinking about a game plan and on how to kill the demons. Castiel was worrying about all of this wondering if he did the right thing. Jessica was just thinking of anything, but the situation. It was a very long drive to Bobby's.

When they got there, Bobby wasn't happy.

"You could have called!" Bobby snapped.

"Sorry. I don't see why it is a big deal," Dean responded.

"Because of this." Bobby turned up the volume on the TV.

"Local authorities believe that Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore were abducted from here hours earlier. There are signs of a struggle, but no blood. Law enforcement are optimistic. Please call this number if you have any information." The woman said.

"Oh no," everyone said.

"Great. Now they know Sam isn't dead," Dean groaned.

"What about my parents?" Jess said. "I don't have my phone."

"I guess you could call them," Sam suggested.

"And say what?!" Dean yelled.

"Um, how about…Sam is missing and I'm looking for him. You can't stop me." Jessica shrugged.

"But, will they believe you? And they will want you to come home? And talk to the cops."

"I don't know, but it feels wrong to let them believe that I am kidnapped."

"If you go back, then all of you die," Dean snapped.

"Dean." Sam snarled.

"No. He's right. It sucks, but this is what we have to do. I'm not going to risk lives just because I'm lonely or homesick. They will have to go on believing that. I just don't know what I'm going to tell them when I go back."

"If you go back," Dean said.

"Dean!"

"If," Jessica agreed.

"Alright you idjits," Bobby said. "Let's get a plan together."


	3. Chapter 2: Great Plan, Idjits

Dean's POV

"Well, let's go down the list of things we need to do." I said.

"We need to train me," Jessica said.

"Right. That is first priority. Then, we kill Jake."

"And Meg," Cas said, looking angry. "And now we have to worry about the angels."

"What?" Jessica said, shocked.

"Zachariah tried to kill us."

"Oh."

"What are our main problems?" Sam wondered.

"Not dying and going to Hell," Cas said. "Both sides will want you two dead."

"True." I nodded.

"Wait, why?" Jessica asked.

"Um, well…it's hard to explain," Sam started.

"So you are still hiding things from me?" Jessica asked. "What else is there other than that you were cursed by demons and they want to kill you and Dean. Why would angels want to kill you? And special children? What is going on?!" She yelled.

"Jess," Sam started. "It isn't going to happen anyway now."

"Well something is."

"Dean," Sam said, turning to me.

"The basics is that Sam was cursed by demons and so were a lot of other kids. These kids are called Special Children. A war is supposed to break out between Heaven and Hell. Sam is supposed to fight with the demons and I was supposed to fight alongside the angels. When we cured Sam, we made that impossible. When I didn't do evil in Hell, I ruined the angels' plan. The plan is to being about the End of the World," I explained.

"What?" She asked.

"Exactly. So both sides are trying to get things back on course."

"Why would angels want to end the world?"

"Sam reason demons want to. They want everything to themselves."

"Where is God?" Jessica asked, looking at the ground.

"He is wanting to see if we can solve our own problems. It isn't his job to fix everything," Cas told. "We have to proof ourselves."

"This is all so crazy and messed up," she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I know," Sam said, sitting next to her.

Both of them sat and held each other. I looked at Cas, who smiled softly at me.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but we have problems," Bobby said.

"Right," I shook my head.

"Who do we go after first?" Bobby wondered.

"Jake would be the easiest to find as he is an American citizen," Castiel.

"Yeah. So how does that help?"

"Um," Cas tilted his head. "I don't know if it is possible now, but we can hack stuff, right?"

"Right. So I guess we call Ash," I said, pulling out my phone.

"Then, we find Meg," Cas said. "She will probably come to us, so we don't need to find here."

"Good," I left the room to call Ash.

When I got back, everyone was getting something to eat. I made me some food and sat next to Cas. It was a silent meal that was tense and solemn. No one really talked. There wasn't much to say.

The next few days were filled with planning and researching. It was hard sitting around and waiting for something to happen. We couldn't find any hunts, Meg wasn't showing up, angels weren't trying to kill us, and Ash hadn't called back. I started to get restless and paced often.

"Everything will be fine," Cas said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I just hate waiting."

"I know," he smiled at me.

My phone rang and I saw that it was Ash.

"Hey, Ash. What do you got?"

"I found him, but it isn't good."

"What is it?"

"He is in town. As in, Sioux Falls. He is coming for you."

I looked at Cas with wide eyes.

"Okay. Thanks, man."

I hung up and called Sam. He and Jessica were out walking. He didn't answer and I started to worry. Cas and I ran out the door and tried to find them. I prayed that he just turned the sound off.

"Sam!" I yelled. "Jess!"

"Dean," Cas whispered, touching my shoulder. "I smell sulfur. A demon is here."

"Meg."

I started to run faster. Finally, I found them and I came upon a horrible site. Sam was on the ground, bleeding and Jessica was standing there, holding a gun and was crying.

"Sam? Sam! I'm sorry," she said.

"Sam!" I yelled running.

I went over to him and saw that he was shot in the shoulder. Worried, I touched his shoulder. Right as I did, I was thrown backwards. My back hit a tree and I landed on the ground. As I did, I heard laughing.

"Wow, that was fun," Sam said.

"Sam?" Jessica asked.

"No. Sorry, sweetheart."

His eyes turned black.

"Meg," Cas growled.

"Hey, Clarence."

"Let them go or-."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you," Cas said, stepping forward

"No, you won't."

Jake appeared behind Cas and threw down a match. A circle of fire surrounded him.

"Holy fire?" The demon said, smirking.

"You twisted son of a-." I started, trying to get up.

"Now, Dean. Language," it said, flinging me again. "Or you will be in trouble."

"Screw you," I growled.

"We can't have that."

It held out its hand and cut off my airflow.

"No!" I heard Jessica yell.

"Jake!" It growled.

He started towards her and I struggled to get free. I glanced at Cas and saw him on the verge of tears. He looked to the sky and I saw his lips move. I wondered who he was calling.

A bright light flashed and a woman appeared. She looked average, but was wearing a fancy suit. Her eyes glowed. She was an angel. I felt the grip on my neck release and I gasped.

"Another featherbrain?" Meg said.

I got up and saw Jake holding on to Jessica. He was looking at Meg and the angel. He was waiting for her command.

The angel waved her hand and it started to rain. The water put out the fire and Cas was free. Both pulled out angel blades. Jake threw Jessica to the ground and marched over to Cas. I ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what about Sam?"

"I don't know."

Both of us watched as the angels battled the demons. The new angel quickly over powered Jake and smote him. Meg was harder to get a handle on, because neither of them wanted to hurt Sam.

Cas started muttering an incantation and the other angel joined it. The demon left Sam's body. Cas grabbed it with his hands and moved it to Jake. The demon went in just as the other angel stabbed. Again Jake's body flashed and fell down.

"Dean!" Cas ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Just a few bruises. Check on Sam."

The other angel was standing over him. Cas went over to her.

"Thank you, Hannah."

"Don't thank me. Just following God's orders," she smiled softly.

"Could you?"

"Heal Sam for you? Of course."

Her hand started to glow and she held it over his shoulder. When she finished, she disappeared. Jess and I went over to Sam who was starting to stir.

"What happened?" He asked, groaning.

"You were possessed by the demon Meg."

"Wow. That sucked."

"Yeah it did, little bro." I laughed.

All of us headed back to Bobby's, who wasn't too happy.

"Fighting demons without the proper weapons. Great plan, idjits," He said, rolling his eyes.

"We were just going for a walk," Sam shrugged.

"I have no response for that." Bobby shook his head.

"How can we stop possession?" Jessica asked.

"Anti-possession tattoos," Cas said.

"Tattoos?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah. You two had them in the first timeline."

"Oh, of course." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

That evening, all of us got tattoos. Sam, Cas, and I got them on our chest. Bobby got his on his forearm and Jessica put it on her ankle. Feeling exhausted, but happy with our achievement, we laid down and tried to sleep. A/N: Dates are Aug 29th, 2006 - Sept. 2nd, 2006.


End file.
